Rainy Days
by Pineapplelicious
Summary: Jet and Albert go out on a rainy day and from there they go through much from museums and time to heal and find out about their relationship and themselves.  lame summary I know
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Wow I actually typed another fanfiction dang. Then again it beats drawing countless pages I'll throw out. This was done months and months ago and I keep delaying on submitting it. By now I forgot what I was going to do with this fanfiction whoops. ;

This was inspired by a rainy day and my family decided to visit museums. After all they are great when the weather is less than fine.

My writing is not the best, but crits are welcome. Just NOT flames.

This is a fanfiction between Jet and Albert, if you don't like boy on boy love then please exit out.

Jet/Albert belong to Ishinomori Shotaro, I own nothing.

8888888

"What miserable weather, I hate this." Jet grumbled as he watched the rain continue to fall outside the window. Albert looked up from his newspaper, "This is German weather and it changes constantly so I suggest you get used to it." Jet shifted his position on the window and continued to pout, "Great now we'll probably never get to the lake. All of our plans for today are spoiled."

Albert nodded in agreement, "Yes, I was really looking forward to spending time in the outdoors." He folded his newspaper and joined Jet near the window to observe the rain. It was no light sprinkle, but a miserable grey downpour that showed no sign of ending soon. Albert couldn't help but feel some heaviness from all the gloom.

He said, "Well, maybe next time when the weather is better. From what I hear in the news it's going to rain all week." Jet rolled his eyes but Albert continued, "Besides I don't like driving long distances in this kind of weather. It's not safe." The teen left the window sill to stretch as he looked around the room and groaned, "So what now? We just stay here all week?"

Jet hoped it wasn't so; he hated to be cooped up in a small space for long amounts of time, especially Albert's place. The German's apartment room was really small and cramped, making his back at New York look like a penthouse. True Albert really did a good job of cleaning and having some taste in furniture and the draping that appeals very well. Yet he did not have any sort of luxury like television or even a full bookshelf, it all felt so…bare.

"There's nothing to do here, I don't want to stay here all week!" Jet said feeling already restless. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Albert who said patiently, "Hey Jet you know Berlin has many museums and they are not too far from here. They're great for days like these." The German was relieved to see the American perk up with curiosity. For Jet he had not stepped foot in any museum since his elementary school days, and anything was better than being stuck in a tiny apartment.

He grinned, "Alright you got me. Which one are we going to?"

"This is so dull!" Jet whined earning several stares from the other Germans.

"I think it is beautiful." Albert said his fixing his gaze at a landscape painting. Jet huffed irritably and placed his hands on his pockets. Once again he was dragged to do something he did not want to do, browsing an art museum. To Jet the museum had nothing particularly special except for a bunch of silly pictures and weird sculptures. The only redeeming things were the nude paintings.

"I was hoping for a dinosaur or a Porsche museum, but not this!"

"I didn't hear you complaining about the pictures of naked women," Albert muttered, still not averting his gaze on the oil painting. This was rather frustrating and it really tested his patience. He was going through all the trouble to try to make Jet have a good time and it feels as if the teen didn't appreciate his efforts. Then again they both had different tastes in what they liked, but still some appreciation wouldn't hurt. Albert said patiently, "Well the only Porsche museum I know of is in Stuttgart. And I refuse to drive six hours just to get there."

"Okay but why to an art museum? All these other paintings are so lame."

"I find them fascinating, I prefer art much over machines." He let out a dry smirk, " Besides you wanted so badly to go out and do something."

"Yeah, but not here!"

Albert gave up in trying to reason, nothing could change Jet's mind. He simply shrugged and walked over to admire another painting. Jet walked to catch up and wondered why the German found a mixture of oils and paints so wonderful. He was about to make another snide comment about art, but stopped. It was the expression on Albert's face as he looked at the painting.

It was such a sad look; Jet wondered what was going on in his mind. Albert's gaze was focused heavily on the portrait, eyes full of sadness and longing. He was silent and refused to move out of the way for the other people. Now Jet decided to give the picture his full attention, wondering why it captivated Al so much.

It was a simple bust portrait of a woman. She had fair skin, gentle green eyes and a peaceful expression on her face. The woman also had short red hair and wore a simple emerald dress that drew more attention to her eyes quite nicely. The painting was no Mona-Lisa, but it was a very well made painting that certainly would have some impact. The paint strokes and the technique on the portrait was something to be noticed, but the two men focused on the subject of the painting.

Albert's hand moved slightly as if he wanted to reach up and stroke the painting. To caress the woman's cheek even if it was made out of oil and paint. Jet was impressed by the portrait, but still clung to his usual stubbornness. He rolled his eyes and scoffed rudely, "It's just a painting of some dumb broad what's so special about it?"

Jet immediately regretted what he said. Albert's head suddenly whipped to his direction in a blink of an eye making the cyborg teen shrink.. The German's pale blue eyes flashed with anger, making Jet uneasy on his stomach. He had never seen Albert get so mad and this quickly too. Albert was breathing slowly, barely keeping his anger in control. He said quietly with much restraint, "Why don't you have any respect? Why do you always do this when I try to get us to have fun?"

"Albert I—" 

"I always do things you want to do, now why can't you respect what I like? I like art. I like how humans can create such beauty with their own hands." With that he gripped his machine gun hand and continued, "And the nostalgic purposes one can see in a single painting, this woman…." Albert just couldn't find the words to finish his sentence.

Albert didn't seem to be the kind to be easily offended, so Jet knew what he said really pushed him off the deep end. But he did not know why or how. The German always put up with his constant complaints and even found a way to make a joke or two. On something so simple over a painting, Jet was a little unsettled how Albert suddenly went back to his dark, brooding state. The American badly wanted to say something that would soothe Al's temper, but thought being silent and just taking the hits was better.

Taking the silence as a rub of salt to the wound, he crossed his arms and said darkly, "Never mind. You're finding all this to be very dull. Let's do what YOU want. We're leaving." With that he turned on his heel and walked across the marble floors to the exit, footsteps echoing all the way through. Jet was left standing, speechless, confused and hurt all in one big jumble of emotions. Trying to make sense of his reason of being offended, Jet turned to have one last gaze at the painting.

He knew the brush strokes were of professional hands and the color was spectacular; still he just did not get the picture. Jet whispered staring at the subject, "I don't get it. What did I do? I said it was just a stupid painting I said worse things before and he didn't get all cold on me…" It could not be his constant whining of the museum, or his immature goggling at the nude art, Albert had a specific reason to be offended and angered.

It was right on the tip of his tongue, yet he was not quite there. As he took another look at the painting, yes…there was something about the painted lady. Those eyes, the hair, the colors…she looked and reminded him of someone. But who? Jet tried to remember all the women in his past, but no one he knew seemed to hit the description of the painting, maybe it was someone he knew from Albert? Then it suddenly hit him, the woman looked like Hilda.

88888

Now Jet had guilt to add to his jumble of emotions, it was such a foolish and rude thing to say. He had not been thinking at all. Of course Heinrich still mourned over his dead wife and both men avoided the subject like the plague. It was no wonder Albert took heavy offense; the painting reminded him so much of his wife he felt as if Jet insulted her. Albert lamented how Jet would never appreciate what he did, and now slandering his wife was the cherry on top.

Both men were silent, Albert brooding on his wife and Jet drowning in his guilt. They trudged through the streets of Berlin in the freezing rain. Jet wanted to apologize for his folly, but the timing was not good. He felt extremely restless and hated to wait, but he had to let Albert's temper pass. Like the rain.

In the meantime, it was a good time to reflect on his actions and their time together. Jet and Albert were together in a relationship for quite a while. Jet had recently agreed to stay with Albert in Berlin for several months and so far he enjoyed Germany. It was quite different from his home in New York and Albert agreed to take him to all of the famous sites many Americans can only dream of going. As time went on, so did their feelings for each other grew eventually to a strong love.

Yet the two men had a rocky road to their relationship. Jet's temper and Albert's dead wife were obstacles both men should confront but always passed over. "Who was Hilda anyway?" Jet thought as he avoided a large puddle, he only heard snippets about her from what he could get out of Albert. He wondered what she really looked like, what she liked, and how she and Albert met.

As he thought about the questions, he realized how very little of Albert he knew. He felt a ting of jealousy for Hilda; she was closer to Albert than he was. The gloom deepened as the two men walked on in the rain. Jet could help but notice the way Albert was walking, face down, shoulders hunched. He wondered whether Albert was happier with Hilda than with him. With every step he felt he was burdening Heinrich more and more.

8888888

Today was an utter disaster. As if the museum was not bad enough, they tried to patch things up in a restaurant, Jet got into an argument with two German men that ended up with them getting kicked out. The rain still fell as Jet and Albert walked all the way home in the darkening sky. They finally arrived at Albert's home, Jet collapsed on the couch while Albert peered into his refrigerator. It was empty; he forgot to go to the supermarket that day.

Albert announced he was going to get some quick groceries; Jet did not even look at him. As soon as he left the room Jet sat up to make a fist at the door then he slumped back again with a sigh. He wished he had not nagged Albert to go out the museums, Jet looked outside in the darkening sky. It was still raining, if it had not been raining, they could go with their original plan and have a good time at the lake.

Even so Hilda still haunted Jet. He wanted badly to know who and what she was, and it was making Jet feel more restless every minute. Wanting to pass time and get answers he went around the room in hopes to find something about Hilda other than the wedding ring. He cleaned out the bookshelves in hopes he could find at least a wedding photo, but nothing.

Jet went back to slump on the couch, and left a loud yelp as he accidentally sat on a spring. "Damn couch," the irritated teen muttered as he tried to get to a more comfortable position. As soon he was away from the loose springs, he closed his eyes and tried to imagine Hilda and Albert. He envisioned Hilda exactly like the woman in the painting holding hands with Albert. Happy, peaceful, they were perfect for each other. Then he thought about the times he and Albert were together.

He thought aloud, "Why am I jealous of someone I never met?"

Jet wondered if he had anything common to Hilda that could attract Albert to him? Jet touched his spiky hair; Albert was so fond of stroking the red strands. The teen remembered Heinrich mentioned Hilda had red hair and so did he. Now he compared himself to Hilda: She's German, he's American: Strike one. She was probably patient with a mild temper while Jet was a bomb with a short fuse: Strike Two. She came from a good family while Jet grew up in the Bronx with an abusive family: Strike Three.

He could go on with the differences, but he had enough heartache already. Jet sat up, surprised to find a tear in his eye, and wiped it off angrily, "What's the damn use of continuing this relationship? I can't compare to someone like Hilda. Jet looked at the door, Albert was not back from his shopping.

The guilt bit back harder than before. Jet never meant to insult Hilda; he knew she meant so much to Albert. Not to mention he did nothing for Albert, while he did so much for him. Though Jet was not a romantic like 003, he carried a special affection for Albert and a strong love. Yet he felt he was nothing but as selfish burden to Albert.

Jet decided to go back to New York and resume his life there. There was hesitation at first, but the more he thought about it, the better the idea seemed. Jet sighed heavily as he got up from the couch and started to pack his clothes in a small suitcase. "Maybe a break is what both of us needs." Jet muttered glumly.

He did feel like a coward for not consulting Albert about the Hilda and the issues they've been facing. But pride prevented him to go face-to-face with the German cyborg. Finally Jet was done packing his possessions and started towards the door. He figured he could just fly back to New York without the expenses. If Albert wanted to continue the relationship, Jet figured he could contact him. Taking a last look around at the room, he opened the door.

"Huh?" Jet gasped. There was a strange girl standing there when he opened the door. She had pale skin, dark eyes and dark hair with pigtails. She was wearing pale pink summer clothes with a hat nested atop her head. The child was staring into the teen's eyes with a strange expression. Jet was a little uneasy looking at the strange child who just grinned.

"Hey kid, who are you?"

The girl smiled, "My name is Alice. I'm here to help you Jet Link."

The mentioned teenager was surprised, "Who-what are you? How do you know my name?" Alice replied calmly, "I have been following you Mr. Link. I know you and Mr. Heinrich are together and I'd like to help you. You shouldn't leave Mr. Heinrich Jet."

"Help me? How?" Jet asked in disbelief, he had no idea if the girl was pranking him or not.

"I can take you back in time to—"

The door was slammed in Alice's face; Jet had enough of her babble. He placed his suitcase near the door and retreated to the couch. He lay there on the couch taking his time in hopes the brat would be gone. The teen took the girl as some silly child trying to prank him; as if he wasn't insulted enough by the Germans. Jet groaned irritably as he shifted his position on the couch just to go face-to face with the child.

Jet yelped and fell off the couch; flat on the ground, he was forced to stare into the girl's eyes as she stood over him.

"Don't you want to meet Hilda?" Alice said sternly.

Jet's eyes widened and sat up, the girl was serious; she did not bat an eye. "I can take you to meet Hilda and you can get to know her. Will that help your conscience?"

"But that's impossible!" Jet sputtered, "And how do you know of Hilda anyway?"

Alice was getting impatient and time was precious. "I can prove it! I can take you to her right now. But we must hurry while the men in black are away."

Jet was now convinced the child needed special help. "Cute game you're playing kid, but you're wasting my time."

Alice stamped her foot, "Will you cooperate with me? Please don't be difficult!" The clock now read 9:00 and it was still raining outside. "In five minutes we have to jump or it will be too late. This is a rare chance Jet Link I think you should take it." Jet eyes were darting here and from the door, Alice crossed her arms and huffed, "For Heinrich at least."

Hearing the same old song was getting annoying, "Okay fine I'll play tea-party with you just stop your babble of time-traveling." Jet muttered. Alice shook her head at his rudeness and held her hand out; the cyborg rolled his eyes and took it. Fixing her eyes on the clock Alice noted, "Just one minute and we must jump, the time is perfect."

"What? Jump? What are you talking about?"

"It's raining there, raining now…" Alice muttered as she continued to hold onto Jet's hand. He was able to glimpse the rain splattering on the window before there was a flash of light. And both were gone.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed thanks for reading


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:  
>I at least got two chapters of this fanfiction and I have no idea if I will continue. So sorry folks but I still hope you enjoy. All this was done months and months ago so excuse any mistakes please.<p>

This is a 004/002 pairing fanfiction if you don't like exit out.

888

Droplets of water soaked his hair and clothing, indicated Jet he was no longer in Albert's apartment. The sound of rain filled Jet's ears as he opened his eyes to take in his surroundings. He was in Berlin alright, but there was something about it that Jet could not put his finger to. "This is Berlin, yet it feels so different."

"Correct Mr. Jet Link, we are in Berlin forty some years ago." Alice said as she pulled out a small pink umbrella to shield herself from the pouring rain. Jet looked around the buildings in wonder, wondering if he was dreaming or not. It was defiantly real, after all if there were such things as cyborgs; time travel did not seem so far off. He shrugged, "Impressive little girl. I'm convinced. Now what?"

Alice opened her small purse and pulled out a flashlight, "Now we find Hilda. Please follow me she's not far." With that she started to walk and Jet followed. Jet was thinking; who was this girl? Why does she want to help him so bad? How did she know of Hilda? It was possible Alice could be a Black Ghost agent.

Jet did not take notice of the older buildings around him, but focused his gaze on Alice. It was a part of his nature to be very untrusting and suspicious, especially when it comes to people claming crazy things such as time travel. However Alice was just a kid so Jet let part of his suspicion slide. After all the girl said she wanted to help without any intention of malice.

He started to relax as he and Alice walked on in the rain. The night was pitch black, their way only illuminated by the small flashlight. Not a single conversation passed between the adult and child. Finally they stopped in front of an old apartment building. "This is it." the time-girl spoke aloud breaking the silence. Then the two entered the apartment.

The apartment was dark and empty, but it was perfect shelter from the freezing rain, which they were grateful for. Jet tried to wring the water out of his shirt while Alice unfolded her umbrella neatly. She gestured the cyborg to follow her up the stairs. They passed stair after stair trying to find the right door, trying to make as less noise to not disturb the residents.

"We're almost there, just a few more steps," Alice said as Jet tried to catch up. He wondered how a small girl could be so nimble climbing up so many steps. Then Jet gently bumped into a man dressed in a dark grey coat with a hat that concealed his face as he went the opposite way. The teen heard a muffled "Sorry" and hurried to catch up to Alice. She was lightly tapping on the door, then stepping back to wait for a response.

"Hey, what if they're asleep? Should we be bothering them?" Jet hesitated.

Alice smiled mysteriously, "No need to be shy Jet. She'll be coming."

Right on cue, the door opened to reveal a pretty young woman. "May I help you?" she asked. For a moment Jet was lost on words, he had no idea what to say to the woman. He frantically racked his brain in hopes to find a story to make up to a stranger and not embarrass himself. Snapping back to reality, he cleared his throat and said, "Uh…Is Herr Heinrich here?"

The woman looked regretful, "Oh I'm very sorry he just left a few minutes ago to go on an errand."

It suddenly struck the cyborg that the man he just collided into could have been Albert. "This was all just too weird." Jet thought in his head. He continued the conversation to the woman, "Er, sorry to bother then I'll come again tomorrow."

Alice suddenly butted into the conversation, "Will Herr Heinrich be back soon?"

The woman smiled warmly, "Yes I'm sure Albert will not be long. Would you like to stay here and wait for him? You all looked soaked to the bone." Alice looked to Jet for approval, the cyborg was very hesitant but accepted the invitation. "Come in," the woman said happily as the let the visitors in.

Jet and Alice removed their wet jackets and sat down on the sofa offered by their host. "Umm thank you." Jet said as he made himself comfortable. The room was dimly lit and chilly, but still had a warm atmosphere about it. The place was nicely furnished with a pleasant color scheme. It felt just like a home should feel.

The cyborg said, "Thank you very much for letting us is."

The woman smiled, "Any friend of Albert is a friend of mine. Please make yourselves at home, I am sorry it's so dark and chilly here."

Alice nodded, "It's okay we appreciate it Frau Heinrich." The time travel girl called the woman "Frau Heinrich" Jet realized she could be—

"Please call me Hilda, I don't mind." She said as she sat herself down on a chair opposite of where Alice and Jet sat.

"_So THIS is Hilda_," Jet thought as he absorbed every detail of his lover's ex-wife. She was wearing conservative clothes (much like Al) She had a lovely face full of gentle features and green eyes. But the detail that stuck out most to Jet was her hair; it was cropped short and red, almost the exact shade like his. Jet suddenly felt very awkward and nervous to be in her presence.

"Uhh…my name is Jet Link and this is my uh…niece Alice.

"Pleased to meet you two." Hilda beamed.

Alice and Hilda started to converse with each other, but it was small talk with no real importance. The time-traveler kept stealing glances at Jet, in hopes he would man up and talk to Hilda. That was the whole purpose and the teen was just sitting around gaping at the woman. Alice was getting impatient he should be the one asking questions not her! The girl hoped for an excuse to get Hilda out of the room so she could be alone with Jet.

Finding no excuse to interrupt the conversation, Alice feigned a sneeze.

"Oh, I'm a terrible hostess. You two are soaked and in this cold room, please let me get some towels so you could dry yourselves up." Hilda said with concern. Without any protest from her guests, she stood up and left the room. It was Alice's chance; she jabbed Jet in the ribs sharply. "What are you doing?" she hissed, "I am risking paradoxes just so you could get to know Hilda and heal your relationship!"

"What the hell am I supposed to say?" Jet shot back, "Hey I'm from the future and I'm banging your husband who constantly broods over your death!"

"Just something, anything! Ask about what she likes or how she and Heinrich met." Alice hissed back, "She's a very nice lady, it should not be hard to talk to her."

Before the cyborg could combat the accusation; Hilda was back, forcing the two to clam up. She handed each of them a towel that they took and dried themselves with. The red-headed woman sat down. "Is it better?"

The two nodded and said their thanks. Alice nudged Jet to encourage him to talk to Albert's wife. He mumbled, "Err…thanks for all you've done for us. We appreciate it." With that he inwardly shuddered at how foolish his words sounded.

Hilda beamed, "No need to keep thanking me, I love having company here."

"You mean Albert is not home often?" Jet felt he was invading personal space, but continued. "Then again I can't catch him at a good time."

"You are right, Albert is not at home and I'm all alone and bored. He gets out early in the morning and sometimes does not get back until very late."

Hilda knew what she said should be kept private, but it felt better to let it all out. For some reason she could not help but trust the male red-head and the child. There was something about the duo that made her feel comfortable. Alice was relieved the two were finally talking, she hoped for something more. She nudged Jet again to have him continue; the girl really got on the cyborg's nerves.

"Yeah, I noticed he seems stressed lately, is something bothering him?"

"If you're talking about our recent fight, that could be it." Her green eyes flew wide open and she clamed her mouth shut. Her face was redder than her hair. She stammered, "Oh…Please don't tell Albert what I said. It was private I—"

"Hey, couples get into fights. I hear it's a sign of a healthy relationship." Jet reassured her, feeling the irony of what he said.

Albert's wife chuckled, "That's interesting, I guess our relationship is really healthy. We never used to squabble this often." Her face fell as she looked at the floor.

"Hey, I'm sure you two will make up. We all go through ups and downs in life and especially in relationships. In the end, even the most heavy rainstorm will clear up and the sun shines again." Alice said quietly as she looked out the window. The rain still fell in gentle patters against the glass.

Hilda looked up at the child, "You have quite some wisdom for your age. You are right. We may go through our quarrels and I admit Albert can be such a grump sometimes. But he's my husband and I love him," she giggled, "Oh he'll be so embarrassed if he knew what I been saying!"

As Hilda and Alice conversed, Jet was stunned. So their relationship wasn't a total fairy tale as he imagined. Albert and Hilda still had problems and fights, but still loved each other. Then he realized what the time-girl talked about with the rain not only applied to Hilda, but to him as well.

Then he felt a sharp pang of sadness. Hilda was a very kind and friendly woman that loved her husband and did her best to keep him happy. Jet knew of her fate in the future, and he could not do anything to help or prevent, otherwise there would be many paradoxes that could jeopardize the world. But there were still some things he could do…

"Heh, if I know Albert, he can get over anything."

The red-headed woman sighed, not minding the interruption from the stranger, "I can't help it, he is always so stressed out. I remember a time when his hair was brown and not such an iron grey…"

"Hilda," Jet said softly, "Albert really loves you and cares for you. I'm sure your worries will be over, like the rainstorm." He averted his glance away from Hilda to look outside the window. The rain was still falling, but not as much as before.

To Jet what he said was a little cheesy, but to Hilda it was comfort. She did feel some strength from the strangers and smiled. "I can see why you must be friends with my husband. You all are very optimistic people. I shall try to do the same and keep my head up."

Alice was satisfied. The progress was going good and Jet seemed to relax about going out with Hilda's husband. And Hilda seemed more willing to talk and spend time with Albert while time lasted. But the time girl wanted Jet to hear one more thing…

"I can tell you and Albert must be really close," Hilda continued. "I'm relieved Albert has more people to relate to. I want my husband to be happy." She then looked Jet in the eye and said, "Because if Albert is happy, I'm happy."

What she said touched Jet and made him think about his relationship. The two should be spending all their precious time together fighting. Even at death Hilda would not want her husband to be miserable. Jet decided he would try to patch things up with Albert and follow Hilda's wishes. He would try to give her husband joy and cheer in her place.

"Thank you Hilda. Albert is a very lucky man to have you."

Hilda blushed and touched her ring that stayed on her finger. Alice felt a surge of triumph and felt everything would be all right after all for all of them. Suddenly there was loud knocking on the door that caught everyone's attention. Hilda stood up happily, "Oh he's back! Now you two can talk." The red-headed woman walked over to the door.

Jet suddenly felt panic; he dodged many bullets since Hilda did not ask him any specific questions about his friendship. Now this was all going to be extremely awkward. However, he no longer needed to worry. Hilda opened the door to greet the visitor and then there was a flash of light blinding Jet.

And darkness ensured, only the sound of rain was heard.

A/N: Sorry to leave with a cliffhanger. ;-; I feel so bad I start on a ton of fanfiction and never ever finish them ;


End file.
